


Into the Looking Glass and Down the Well

by Oroburos69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Pegging, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Meme Prompt: Kakashi picks up a Yamanaka mind technique. While experimenting with the new jutsu he comes face to face with Inner Sakura. They get along surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Looking Glass and Down the Well

  
The day of the annual Konoha Shinobi Picnic, Kakashi sat at the base of a nicely shady tree and pretended to read his book.

In the distance, teams of genin were tied together and forced to run laps around Konoha in the name of teamwork. Tsunade opened the betting with a hundred ryou on 'the weedy looking ones.'

Kakashi sniggered evilly, well assured that everyone (and he did mean everyone--picnic attendance was mandatory) would assume he was amused by his book. He'd gleaned the hand seals for the Yamanaka jutsu last week and he was _dying_ to try it.

Gai ran by, cheering on a team of hard workers (it was like his secret code for ‘ you have no talent, but maybe if you tried really hard?’). Kakashi smirked, glanced around to make sure that no one was watching, and cast the jutsu quickly.

Kakashi had every intention of forcing Gai to do something that would embarrass even him, but he moved at the last minute and it was surprisingly difficult to steer an astral projection.

The last thing Kakashi remembered was approaching Sakura very quickly, and then everything went very, very dark indeed.

***

"Heeeeeeey." Someone pried his eyelid open.

Kakashi saw huge green eyes from approximately 1.2 inches away, and freaked out. "Gah!"

"You're awake!" The pink-haired girl jumped up and clapped her hands gleefully. "Fresh meat! Yay!"

Kakashi surreptitiously checked out his surroundings. "Sakura?" he said uncertainly, confused by the complete lack of walls, though slightly more confused by the apparent lack of a floor.

"We're going to have soooooo much fun," she said happily, twirling in place. "I never have _anyone_ to play with!"

A table sprouted from the nonexistent floor, covered in a crisp white table cloth and a delicate china tea set in cheerful, mismatched colors. "Sit, sit!" Sakura said.

Kakashi knelt at the edge of the table in front of the only blue cup. A host of stuffed animals fell from nowhere, taking the other places at the table. Sakura giggled and skipped to the seat opposite him.

"So...Sakura," Kakashi began, watching the tea pour itself, and discretely using kai because dear sweet gods, the stuffed rabbit just looked at him. "Where am I?"

"In my head!" she responded enthusiastically.

Right! The Yamanaka jutsu!

Kakashi gave a relieved sigh. "Okay. Do you know how I get out?"

"Silly Kakashi! You aren't going anywhere," her voice dropped to a thunderous growl that rattled the tea cups on their saucers.

Kakashi’s smile was fixed as he stared at her suddenly violently red eyes. "Oh. Um. Right. Silly me." The teapot poured hot water into his cup, and a picturesque curl of steam rose up. "Is there any sugar?"

A stuffed bear pushed the honey pot toward him, his tiny black eyes gleaming ominously against his yellow felt fur.

"Of course there's sugar!" Sakura said sweetly, her eyes spring-green again. There was, quite suddenly, a tiny jar of sugar cubes by his elbow. "I wouldn't take the honey," she confided. "Mr. Bear is very possessive."

The bear pulled the honey back to his side of the table and clutched it to his tiny red shirt. Mr. Bear had claws. Giant fucking claws. Kakashi swallowed nervously.

Sakura tilted her head. Kakashi half-expected her to keep tilting her head until it spun 360 degrees, but she held it at an undeniably cute angle. "Do you like your tea?" she asked.

Kakashi took a hasty sip. It tasted like sweetened mushrooms. "It's great," he lied. "So...this is your mind?"

"Oh, this is only a little corner of it. She doesn't know it exists," Sakura explained, explaining approximately nothing. "Do you like taking it up the ass, Kakashi?"

Kakashi spat his mouthful of mushroom tea, soaking the stuffed snake. It released its apple and hissed at him, eyes flashing sharingan red. "What?"

Sakura smiled slyly--she couldn't be Sakura. She looked so...malicious. "Well, do you? I read those books of yours. They're so dirty, Kakashi. I don't know how you can read them in public."

There was no way that Sakura had ever read the Icha Icha series. She was only sixteen. And she wasn't perverted. She was sweet and--and _young_ , Kakashi argued silently with himself.

"You're in my mind, Kakashi. I could bend you over and strip you down, fuck you while my animals watch." Sakura spun around, dancing across the invisible floor, her petticoats floating prettily around her long legs.

A luridly pink dildo appeared in front of his plate, and Kakashi stared in fascinated horror. "It's..." He blinked, but it didn't shrink. "Very big."

The rabbit laughed at him--or more accurately, it cackled.

"Would you rather it was real?" Sakura asked and the dildo disappeared. She smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt, and Kakashi realized where it had gone.

"I can't say I'd like to let you...ah..." Kakashi cast about for the correct word.

"Fuck you?" Sakura asked, the front of her skirt twitching ominously. "If you let me, I'll tell you how to get out of here," she promised, stalking around the table, red heels click-clacking on nothing at all.

"Well that's a very fair deal," Kakashi said nervously, standing and backing away. His sandals made no noise. "But perhaps we could...not?" he asked hopefully, even though he was very, very curious.

"Well that's a very fair deal," she parroted back. "But I'm afraid I must refuse. I want you under me, legs splayed open like a cheap whore, begging me to fuck you harder."

Kakashi forgot how to breathe. She was quoting Icha Icha Tactics, page two, paragraph three. "I would never allow you to do such a thing. My body is pure!" he replied with the next line, taking the part of Fuyu the monk. His heart pounded, echoing in the room that was not a room.

Her eyes sparkled. "No, Kakashi? You would deny me? Even though you are trapped without my aid?"

Kakashi licked his lips and wondered where his mask went. "I will not give in," he swore, already planning how he'd give in.

"Are you sure? You will never leave without my help." She stood in front of him, five inches shorter in heels, eighty pounds lighter soaking wet, and Kakashi wanted her to hold him down and force him. He wanted Sakura to make him _like_ it.

"I--" he blanked out on the next line. "I--"

"Yes?" she whispered, her hand cupping Kakashi's cheek. There was a wall behind him. He couldn't escape. "Tell me." Her body forced him up against the wall, the dildo--or was it flesh and blood, Kakashi wondered--solid and heavy against his thigh.

"Please," he groaned, bracing himself against the wall and spreading his legs. Sakura pressed in between them, pushing herself against him, the lace and ruffles of her dress scraping over his uniform. She was solid and strong under the blue silk, and Kakashi’s mouth went dry with lust and longing.

"Fuck me,” Kakashi breathed, almost certain that he’d planned a more dramatic scene for the 'giving in' bit, but having difficulty remembering what it had been.

"Well, if you insist," she muttered into his ear, sliding her hands under his shirt and dragging it off. "Do you want to be on your back? Want to watch me between your legs?"

Kakashi gasped, rubbing against her belly, his pants catching on the white ribbons of her corset. The stuffed animals were watching with interest, and it was so fucked up that his head spun.

"Or do you want me to push you face down on that table? You won't be able to see me, just my animals watching you. You want to feel my dress brushing over your bare back as you push back, begging for more?"

A part of him flailed in giddy, joyous glee because she was still ad libbing from his favorite book. She was the fierce demon warrior and he was the inexperienced monk--if his blood wasn't thoroughly rerouted to his cock, Kakashi was certain his nose would be bleeding. He didn't like to admit it, but he probably whimpered.

"Well?" She stopped and pulled back a bit, bright green eyes meeting his, unconcerned by the bared sharingan. "On your back or on your belly, Kakashi?"

His decision making skills were severely compromised. "Both?" he suggested, spreading his legs as Sakura slid her hand down the front of his pants.

"Good boy," she replied, laughing. It pulled another starburst of pleasure from his stomach, shuddering though his bones like an earthquake.

Sakura took a step back, and Kakashi stumbled after her, directed by the hand between his legs. Another step, and another, until the table was right beside him.

Sakura paused and kicked the table, sending the tea set flying into neat little stacks of pastel ceramics and cleared an area just big enough for Kakashi. "Lie down," she ordered, pulling her hand out of his pants.

Kakashi hesitated, feeling slightly stunned. His composure was long gone, but he was pretty sure that he could catch his breath if he tried.

"Get on the table!" Sakura snapped impatiently, shoving at his shoulders until he fell onto the low-set table. He could hear the stuffed animals breathing, panting. Watching.

She dropped to her knees and hooked her fingers over the waist of his pants, and dragged them off, tossing them to the side. Kakashi spread his legs eagerly, and Sakura crawled between them, staring, fascinated by his cock like she had...never seen one before.

Fuck.

Kakashi closed his eyes, frustrated. He couldn't do this. It was _wrong_. She was practically a child. "Sakura--"

She pushed him down, forcing his back against the crisp white tablecloth and pressed three fingers into him at once.

Kakashi cried out and pushed back against her hand. It felt nothing like he'd expected, and Kakashi was struck by the suspicion that it was Sakura's mind providing the sensations, the rolling wave of fire pouring through his belly, heat and bliss and a desperate need for more raging under his skin.

"Beg," she told him, green eyes bright and lively. "Ask me to give you more."

"Please," he gasped, his hips twitching in time to the movement of her fingers. Kakashi hid his face against his arm, heat rising from his skin in what he suspected was a furious blush.

Sakura twisted her fingers, pulling them up and hitting something that made Kakashi scream, the crawling pleasure flashing white incandescent. "Beg," she said.

"Please--" He couldn't breathe, could talk, couldn't think. "Fuck, Sakura, give me _more_."

She added another finger, and Kakashi was vaguely aware that it should hurt, and maybe it did, underneath the blazing need and want that had infused his every cell.

Her skirt rustled, stiff lace and petticoats shifting out of the way.

Kakashi glanced down, and instantly knew he had been right about Sakura never having seen a cock. That thing was fucking huge. He almost felt inadequate in comparison. She stroked it and moaned, thrusting into her hand eagerly.

"I want to fuck you," Sakura said with great determination and very little breath.

Kakashi groaned, his eyes unfocused, and lifted his feet to the edge of the table, offering her a better angle. "Then do it," he encouraged her. In a sudden flash of inspiration, he continued, "Push your cock into me. I want you to pound into my body until I come, until you come inside me."

Sakura's focus on him became razor-sharp, and she yanked her fingers out of his ass.

Kakashi felt empty. Bereft. "Fuck me, Sakura." He closed his eyes, panting, the sound mixing with the heated breathing of a dozen stuffed animals.

A warm, solid weight pressed against him, slipping over sensitive skin. Kakashi spared a moment to wonder how the fuck he'd managed to become wet and furthermore, slippery, but set aside that worry in favour of other, more pressing concerns. " _Fuck me!_ " he demanded, pushing up against her, the tip of her cock sliding almost in, teasingly present but not _inside_.

Kakashi _wanted_. "Drive yourself into me, fill me, fuck me, come inside me--" Sakura finally pushed forward, slipping into Kakashi's body, almost too big.

"Fuuuuuuuck," he moaned, arching his back to force her deeper. His skin stretched tight around her huge fucking cock, his words stolen by the wave of not-pain that crashed through his body, spreading from his spine like fast growing ivy.

"You like this?" Sakura asked unsteadily, leaning over him until the silk and lace of her dress rubbed over his skin, brushing tantalizingly over his much neglected balls. "Do you _like_ having your legs spread wide, wrapped around my body?"

"Fuck yes," Kakashi hissed, every muscle in his body shaking. She hadn't stopped pushing, driving herself deeper into his body, but there was no pain, no suggestion that physics and anatomy might not allow such penetration. He was deeply, satisfyingly filled, the hard line of Sakura's cock dragging over every nerve he had, and several that he didn't.

She gripped Kakashi's hips and pulled him closer, driving the last few inches into him. "You feel fantastic," Sakura said. "All hot and tight around my cock. You know I can feel your body shaking? Trying to adjust?"

Kakashi did not know that, but made a note of it, his mouth opened wide in a soundless scream. Her bare hips pressed against the backs of his thighs, the massive length of her cock driven fully into Kakashi's body. He thought he could feel it, hot and huge and threatening at the back of his throat, but it hadn't been that big.

She pulled out slowly, and it felt like Sakura was dragging part of him with her, leaving Kakashi empty of more than just her cock. Kakashi lifted his feet from the edge of the table and wrapped his legs around her waist, trying to make her push back inside, to fill him again.

Sakura laughed and hooked her hands under his knees, pushing his legs up until they linked over her shoulders. It changed the angle, sending another flare of heat shivering over his skin, and Kakashi sobbed, dignity forgotten. "Please..."

Sakura snapped her hips forward, forgoing her earlier gentleness. Kakashi's hands clawed at the tablecloth, rattling the stacks of teacups. A distant crash heralded the teapot's demise, but Sakura didn't pause. Kakashi wondered, in the distant part of his mind capable of thought, if he was dying. A cold chill curled inside, a rising anticipation that dragged on his skin, tingling along the back of his neck.

The snake hissed and the bear laughed.

Her skirt spilled out between his legs, covering him with lace and soft blue silk. He thought the image should be unsettling, but having been unfazed by voyeuristic stuffed animals, Kakashi decided to go with it.

Sakura moaned, and leaned toward Kakashi, pushing his legs up around his ears and achieving an angle that made him scream, eyes wide and blind, darkness spilling in from the corners until he saw nothing at all.

***

Something was wrong. He couldn't feel anything.

***

Kakashi gasped, drawing air into empty lungs, the brilliant blue of the sky shocking him to his core. A shadowed figure leaned close, and he stared at them, wide-eyed, panting like he'd run a hundred miles.

Gai stared at him from inches away, his face unaccountably solemn.

"Pervert!" someone catcalled, and Kakashi was aware of the dozens of ninja surrounding him, watching with expressions ranging from utterly appalled (Naruto) to sadistic amusement (Anko).

"What?" he asked, his tongue thick and clumsy.

"Eternal rival...good friend..." Gai paused, at a loss for words. "Not to _judge_..."

Kakashi watched him, utterly bewildered.

"...but you talk in your sleep.”

The memory hit, accompanied by a full sensory recap, and Kakashi was suddenly horribly, horrifying aroused.

Sakura was one of the onlookers, her hand hovering in front of her mouth, eyes so wide that they might just roll out of her head if she wasn't careful.

"...Fuck."


End file.
